Personne n'était coupable
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Il est naturel à l'esprit humain de chercher un coupable quand les choses vont mal. Mais parfois, il y a simplement trop d'actions contradictoires et de participants pour pouvoir ne nommer qu'un coupable ou même en avoir un. Abandonné.


**Possible par rapport aux jeux et film de Final Fantasy 7, du moins pour autant que je le sache, étant donné que je n'y ai pas joué. Mais je trouve les caractères dont la seule fonction est d'être le méchant un peu manichéen. J'ai donc trouvé moyen d'innocenter et condamner tout le monde, tout à la fois.**

Quand vous entendez une bonne histoire, vous avez hâte de connaître la chute hilarante qui la terminera à coup sûr. Quand vous écoutez une histoire de mort et d'horreur, il vous faut un grand méchant sur lequel rejeter toute la faute. L'esprit humain fonctionne ainsi et, de même que son estime de l'histoire drôle descendra si la chute est décevante, un conte sinistre ne pourra mériter de titre sans son grand méchant.

Mais la vérité est que, parfois, il n'y a pas de grand méchant. Ce serait tellement plus pratique s'il y en avait un. Toute la faute pourrait être rejetée sur lui et nous aurions les mains propres dans cette histoire. Tellement désirable. Tellement commode. Tellement simple. Alors plutôt que de chercher la vérité, on cherche le grand méchant le plus évident.

Hojo était un grand méchant très évident, et très peu pressé de protester que toute la faute ne lui revenait pas. Pas entièrement. De manière générale, Hojo en avait tellement entendu sur son propre compte qu'il était prêt à endosser sans broncher la responsabilité de toutes les horreurs qu'on lui attribuait. La force de l'habitude sans doute. Ou le fait que peu importe les dénégations qu'il ferait, personne ne le croirait, à part peut-être Veld. Et même le leader Turk douterait sérieusement avant de se prononcer.

De toute manière, dans cette affaire, Hojo était coupable. Coupable d'être victime. Tout comme Lucrecia Crescent et Vincent Valentine partageaient cette faute et cette raison.

Parfois, il n'y a simplement pas de coupable. Juste l'enchaînement diabolique d'une machine infernale. On pouvait supposer un grand complot. Mais même pas. Pas de coupable. Que des victimes. Pas de meurtrier et pas de mort. Merveilleuse histoire, non ?

Tous les participants auraient été en désaccord avec cette déclaration. Valentine aurait foudroyé du regard l'énonciateur, la main sur la crosse de Cerberus, peut-être tenté de le laisser parler pour lui. Hojo aurait considéré d'un air intéressé une série de scalpels, puis son vis-à-vis, avant de se décider pour un très long programme d'expérimentation. Crescent aurait protesté avec toute son énergie qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Et c'était vrai. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'était.

Merveilleusement ironique histoire. Une ironie qui s'était étendue jusqu'à la faire débuter par une journée ensoleillée, sans nuage, impropre à tout événement violent et propice aux promenades en montagne. Quand on regarde les choses rétrospectivement, il pouvait sembler délirant de voir cheminer ensemble les docteurs Crescent et Hojo, et le Turk Valentine, et plus encore de les entendre deviser avec animation. C'était oublier qu'Hojo et Crescent étaient marié depuis une année, que Crescent et Valentine étaient devenus amis du temps ou Lucrecia travaillait comme assistante de Grimoire et qu'Hojo et Valentine se fréquentaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que le Turk ait appris au scientifique à tirer et que les deux partagent régulièrement un verre d'alcool.

-Mais se sont surtout les modifications qu'elle occasionne chez le code source des cellules qui est impressionnant, divaguait Lucrecia, joyeuse des découvertes faites récemment. Je sais que ce sont des organismes unicellulaires, mais la chance d'une mutation sur l'ADN est de 12% : c'est énorme ! Toutes les possibilités que ce champ de recherche ouvre…

-C'est surtout inquiétant, coupa doucement la voix de Vincent, guettant le ciel du coin de l'œil, puis l'orée des arbres, à quelques dizaines de mètres du chemin.

-Qu'attendez-vous, cette fois ? demanda Hojo. Un commando wutainais tentant futilement de se venger de la Shinra en tuant toute personne travaillant pour elle ?

-Tu devrais cesser de plaisanter là-dessus, lui reprocha Lucrecia en fronçant les sourcils, oubliant pour un instant les mutations qu'occasionnait le mako extrait du Mont Nibel. Tu aurais pu mourir.

-D'où l'utilité d'avoir un Turk avec soi, répartit Hojo.

-Sans tenir compte du fait que le danger réel était infime, compléta ledit Turk seule la grenade était dangereuse et ils ne savaient clairement pas comment en créer une fonctionnelle de manière artisanale. Cette chose aurait explosé comme un pétard mouillé.

-Il y avait des couteaux, s'accrocha la jeune femme.

-Et Vin est un tireur d'élite. Qu'aviez-vous dit, déjà ?

-Oh, juste une phrase que j'ai reprise de Veld. Je dois dire que ça sonnait mieux venant de lui.

-Les hommes ! s'exclama Lucrecia en accélérant, les plantant sur place.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis décidèrent chacun d'aller faire preuve de contrition et accélérèrent le pas. Lucrecia étant beaucoup plus petite que les deux, ce fut rapidement fait.

-On dirait que c'est une sorte de blague pour vous, reprit-elle quand ils furent à sa hauteur. Risquer votre vie comme ça, et en rire.

-C'est mon métier, rappela Vincent.

-Et tu oublies que je viens d'un pays perpétuellement en guerre, mon ange.

-Cesse de m'appeler ange, Sekuro, tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Tu es celle qui aime les créatures mythologique, ange. J'ai juste cherché celle qui convenait à mes yeux le plus pour te décrire.

-Flatteur, rétorqua-t-elle tandis que le coin de ses lèvres se soulevait légèrement, bien qu'elle tenta vaillamment de garder une figure impassible.

-Donc j'ai droit au diminutif et non au tutoiement ? interrogea le Turk en fixant les sommets un instant, avant de balayer du regard le reste du terrain accidenté qu'était le Mont Nibel.

-Politesse stricte pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas du cercle familial immédiat, répliqua Hojo sans hésiter.

-Etrange. J'aurais pensé qu'après avoir reçu deux demandes d'être le témoin de deux personnes différentes au même mariage, je me serais qualifié assez pour faire partie de la famille.

-Et considérant que vous avez finalement été le témoin de Lucrecia tandis que le mien était Gast, je dirais que vous vous qualifiez dans son cercle proche et non le mien. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Valentine s'était arrêté et regardait fixement un sommet voisin.

-Rien, déclara-t-il en se détournant après un moment. Juste un mauvais pressentiment.

-Nous devrions retourner, alors.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Lucrecia alors qu'Hojo entreprenait déjà de redescendre la pente. C'est juste un pressentiment.

-Et j'ai survécu six ans parmi les Turks grâce aux pressentiments.

-Six ans ! Tu étais encore nouveau quand tu as été affecté à la protection de Gast alors.

-Faire la baby-sitter pour les scientifiques est considéré comme un travail ingrat et il se trouve qu'ayant un père scientifique, je savais déjà comment me comporter autour de cette espèce aussi intéressante qu'incompréhensible.

Lucrecia donna un amical coup de poing à son bras.

-Et tu es le seul Turk à connaître tes réactions chimiques.

-Une grande perte pour la science, indéniablement, ironisa Hojo, trois mètres plus bas. Quoique Vin soit indéniablement plus doué que certains des assistants que nous ayons. Venez-vous ?

-Ils n'auront pas réparé les dégâts du laboratoire avant la fin de l'après-midi, s'opposa Lucrecia. Nous n'aurons rien à faire et la journée est l'une des plus lumineuses que nous ayons eut depuis notre arrivée ici. Que ferais-tu si nous redescendions, honnêtement ? Tu pesterais après l'incompétence des assistants, terroriserais encore l'imbécile et t'énerverais après le monde entier pour la maladresse d'un analphabète.

-Maladresse ? Si cette cuve avait contenu quelque chose d'inflammable ou de plus que légèrement toxique, c'est toute l'installation qu'il mettrait en péril. C'est un acte criminel.

-Une erreur.

-Une erreur criminelle, s'entêta Hojo en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Regarde, tu t'y remets déjà, soupira-t-elle. Continuons plutôt cette promenade nous en avons tous besoin.

-Qui ne voulait pas sortir de son laboratoire, déjà ? s'interrogea à voix haute Valentine.

-Qui nous a traînés dehors sans écouter nos protestations ? l'imita Crescent.

-Protocole de sécurité, répondit le Turk tout sourire, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface. Mais je préférerais retourner près du manoir au lieu de rester à découvert.

-Tout ça pour un pressentiment ?

Valentine ne répondit pas, et Hojo continua de patienter sans faire mine de remonter.

-Tu crois aux créatures fantastiques, mon ange. Moi, je crois aux pressentiments. Etre scientifique et croire au rationnel n'empêche en rien ces petites déviances.

Lucrecia croisa à son tour les bras, et les fixa alternativement d'un air de défi. Quelques minutes passèrent avec que Valentine ne laisse échapper un long soupir douloureux de résignation et ne donne son accord.

-Si garder les scientifiques est une tache si peu importante, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, Vin ? demanda Hojo après avoir de nouveau escaladé la pente qu'il venait de descendre.

-Eh bien, la raison entrerait sous le couvert du secret professionnel, aussi disons simplement qu'il est plus prudent pour moi d'être loin de Midgar quelques temps. Pourquoi les deux scientifiques nouvellement docteur, les plus prometteurs du département des sciences, sont-ils envoyés à l'autre bout du monde connu ?

-Contrairement à toi, nous ne sommes pas dans des ennuis, rit Crescent. Les relevés du réacteurs ont simplement montré des signes anormaux.

-Et comme Nibelheim se trouve une petite ville coupée de tout la moitié de l'année, le président ne voulait pas envoyer quelqu'un dont il pourrait avoir besoin à Midgar, reprit Hojo. D'où la présence des deux docteurs encore non attachés à un poste dans cette charmante contrée où pullulent monstres agressifs et avalanches.

-Le paysage et beau, soutint Lucrecia.

-Les monstres sont vicieux, contra Vincent pendant qu'Hojo parlait du brouillard qui devait toute recouvrir d'ici quelques semaines.

-Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à être partis avant la neige, trancha Lucrecia.

-Je pourrais trouver une mission à Wutai, reconnut Valentine. Veld pourra surement me négocier ça.

-Evite le Yunai, ça chauffe dur là-bas en ce moment, conseilla Sekuro. De toute manière, avec l'équipement d'ici nous n'y parviendrons jamais.

-Je te ferais signaler qu'en trois semaines j'ai déjà trouvé…

Valentine foudroya du regard Hojo d'avoir lancé Lucrecia sur une thématique dont il ne maîtrisait pas le vocabulaire. Malgré avoir grandi avec un père scientifique et pouvoir sans problème suppléer à une grande partie des stagiaires de la Shinra, il était loin du niveau de docteur.

C'était une belle journée de début d'automne. Le soleil brillait hormis les assistants incompétents et les déversements de cuves qu'ils provoquaient, rien n'aurait dû la perturber. Mathématiquement, les chances qu'un dragon de Nibel descende à une altitude si basse, sachant que le groupe ne se trouvait pas sur leur terrain de chasse habituel et que la saison des amours se trouvait au printemps était de 2% grand maximum. Et même si c'était le cas, les chances de Valentine de pouvoir le repousser étaient importantes. Les chances que son arme de service s'enraille étaient, avec le soin obsessionnel que Vincent leur portait, d'environ 0,5%. Les chances que ledit dragon qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là attrape et dévore un Turk affaibli étaient donc de moins de 0,01%.

Quoiqu'il soit injuste de dire que cela avait été le sort de Valentine. Ce banal accident qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir arriver à qui que ce soit avait cependant créé des ondulations bien plus larges.


End file.
